Picture Perfect
by sunnykong1210
Summary: The freshmen of the Films Production club were assigned to make a film tribute centered on a sport. Before all hope was lost, Maki's neighbor just happened to save them with an unexpectedly awesome idea. Filled with friendships, drama, love, and OCs.
1. The Project

**Picture Perfect**

**SUMMARY:** The freshmen of the Films Production club were assigned to make a film tribute centered on a sport. Before all hope was lost, Maki's neighbor just happened to unintentionally save them. Filled with friendships, drama, love, and OCs.

**Inspired by:** www . youtube watch ? v = xox 0 k 80 HB X0 (delete all the spaces)

**Also inspired by:** The Royal Guardian by Sokai

**NOTE:** Maki does not keep her diary dated.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Project

* * *

Dear Diary,

It was a tradition that the Films Production club was proud to hold. Proud, I'm sure, given how the third and second-years get to stand back and amuse themselves by watching the poor freshmen scramble frantically for an idea and work tirelessly on this project. You'd think that the second-years, who had to go through the same thing, would become vindictive towards such a terrible tradition and would desire to spare their underclassmen, but that certainly wouldn't be the case.

So, here we were, all first-years of the club all congregating before our upperclassmen, fidgeting anxiously by the shifty look in the president's eyes. Yiruma-sempai always looked like he got something under his sleeve, but this time his lips were stretched into a particularly predatory smirk, which successfully struck fear into all of us. Yamato wasn't one to fall craven so easily, but whenever Yiruma-sempai looked like _that_, he often had this twisted expression on his face, like he's majorly constipated or something.

Anyway, Yiruma-sempai then spills us the news. None of us were happy.

"We are excited to tell you, our cute underclassmen, that you have the honor to carry out such tradition!" Yiruma-sempai exclaimed, and then proceeded smiling cheerfully and creepily. And it's a fact that he's no one's favorite sempai.

Apparently, the tradition was for the first-years to come up with a film tribute centered on something. That something would be decided by the president and vice-president. As the decision-making was still in progress, Shin-sempai and Takami-sempai gave us the outline of this oh-so big project. We had, what, two months to complete a film? Not to mention that it has to be three to four minutes long. Doesn't seem to bad, right? Wrong.

When Yiruma-sempai and Murata-sempai came back, they told us that our topic was sports. Sports. We had to do a film based on sports.

Ugh. I hate my sempais.

I mean, what kind of video could you do on _sports_? Oh, and it has to be a flipping _tribute_, so we can't just tape a group of soccer players chasing after a ball and call it a day. Because none of the first-years knew what to do with sports, hence why we joined this club (there was the Home-Economics club, but none of us gave crap about making doilies or how to fry an egg properly), we decided to sit in a circle and think about what to do.

The results of our hard work? We came up with nothing.

Well, not exactly nothing, but we didn't come up with anything good. Hojo came up with something too stupid for me to bother remembering and writing it down. I mostly don't remember what he came up with, but what I do remember was establishing the poll of "Turning down Hojo's lame idea". Yamato and I voted for yes while Hojo tried to sway Kaitani onto his side. But Kaitani was too much of a pushover, so we didn't count her.

When Mom insisted that I should join a club, I should have taken the time to consider what club to join rather than picking the first one that was within my peripheral vision. Not that I had anything against the people here, but the fact that I had a project that I was forced to do, lying now on top of my studies, was deeply troublesome.

Oh, did I say forced? Why, yes, I did. Yiruma-sempai said something about our lack of participation or incompleteness of the project would be marked in our records or something. I don't really know what he said; the guy was being way too vague, but nevertheless I'm not taking any chances. We all weren't.

With love,

Maki


	2. The Neighbor

**Chapter 2: **The Neighbor

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am at war with myself. I truly am. How can I dislike someone so much yet harbor a die-hard crush at the same time? Whatever magic he's doing this to me, I swear I will find a cure and get revenge. Gut him and slash his throat and all that nice gory stuff.

Gyeeosh, why does Midorima Shintaro have to be so freaking hot and so freaking aggravating? I'm tempted to rip the roots of my hair every time he goes all snobbish with me. But he's sooo hot! I mean, have you ever seen a guy with that bod? And face? And hair? And he's uber smart too. Cut the weird factor and you'd get your stereotypical student council president (he's pretty cute too, by the way).

My friends think I have some sort of birth defect in my brain for thinking someone like Midorima is dreamy. Maybe I do. I don't know.

"Well, if you have a thing for glasses and know-it-alls, I can't judge" was what Kyoko told me.

Darn straight you can't judge.

Now, why did I bring my deeply one-sided love/hate partner-who-is-too-dense-to-see-that-he-is-madly-i n-love-with-me? Well, it all brings down to my neighbor.

That's right, folks. Ryota.

I freaking hate and love that guy at the same time. Not like the way I feel for Midorima, though.

Anyway, it all brings us to the beginning. Ryota was being his normal annoying self. I mean, how can the guy not get tired of greeting someone early in the morning so darn _cheerfully_? And_ so early in the morning_? I already theorized that he's an alien sent here down to Earth to investigate mankind and whatnot.

I digress. So, the first thing I see in the morning is Ryota—as usual—and hear him call out to me "Morning, Tetsumacchi!" Tetsumacchi? I still don't get it (I've been somehow demoted from Maki-chan to Tetsumacchi—of course I don't get it).

I think what I said was, "Hi." Something short, but still holds the same meaning.

And then he said, "Boy, Tetsumacchi, why're you always so mean? We're childhood friends!" Or something like that.

And then, somewhere along our misdirected conversation, I somehow mention about the project that I'm supposed to do with my fellow club members. Something died in me when I noticed how wide and glittery his eyes became. Usually when Ryota has a stupid plan brewing up in that empty skull of his, his eyes get like that.

But, this time, what he thought up of was GENIUS.

I know, Diary, what a shocker.

You know how I would write in the previous volumes of you about the numerous jacked up schemes Ryota came up with when we were little? Well, I think after signing up with that modeling agency, the boy's grown a couple sensible brain cells. Maybe he stocked up in maturity after hanging out with older people, I don't know. Or maybe those basketball teammates of his back in middle school influenced him—I seldom saw him during those years.

Meh. Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, Ryota thought up something smart.

A montage! Ha! Why didn't I think of that?

So, how in the world does this have to do with Midorima? Basketball, it has something to do with basketball. You see, the sempais didn't specify much about how we were going to do our sports film, so I'm guessing that it'd be all right if we just focused on the basketball team in our school. And guess what? Midorima's in the basketball team! Eeeeee!

I haven't told the others yet about my idea, but I can tell that they're gonna flip out (in a good way) when I do.

Super duperly thrilled,

Maki


End file.
